Fox May Cry: Spawn of Yoko
by DragonoftheEastblue
Summary: 19 years have passed since the attack of Kyuubi no Yoko. He may be gone, but his legacy lives on. Inspired by the original Naruto and Devil May Cry, Naruto, son of Yoko hunts demons for cash. But something he never dreamed possible is drawing near. NxH
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey everyone its me and i got a new story for you (readers boo, screaming for the new chapters for SFE and APAT) I know i know i've been busy and i really wanted to get this story out. I might upload the first chapter of one for fic before getting back to the regular shit (chapter 6 of APAT is nearly ready).

Anyways, this fic is not a Naruto/DMC parody. It's more of a telling of the story of the original Naruto who was in fact the son of Yoko. Using the style of DMC, this is telling of his life. I would suggest reading the one-shot so your not lost when i reference it and when characters show up.

Enjoy!

Fox May Cry: Spawn of Yoko

Chapter 1: Business Beckons

In ancient times there was a fox demon with nine tails. Just one swing of those tails could level a mountain or cause a tsunami. This demon, Kyuubi no Yoko, one day attacked the village on Mount Oinari. He destroyed everything in his path, threatening to destroy the world. Nine warriors gathered together to stop the nine tailed fox. These nine warriors risked their lives to seal the demon king away forever…but only one warrior survived.

In the ruble of the battle that the warrior had fought with his now dead comrades, he found a sleeping baby fox. This baby fox, was the only offspring of Yoko. In a strange twist of fate, the last warrior took pity of the fox and raised him inside the human village.

xXx

19 years later

The sun shone over the small mountain village, bathing it in its glow and warmth. Not far from the village was a tall red tower said to be hundreds of years old. In the top most room of that tower was an old man staring hard at some paper work. His hair was oddly spiked revealing four markings on his forehead as well as a scar that ran down the left side of his face. He ran a hand through his silver beard as he frowned at the document, looking it over one last time.

"Hayeto" he said. The door opening revealing a man in traditional dress kneeling.

"Hai Sarutobi-sama."

"Fetch the car" he said pulling out his long pipe "we are going for a drive into town."

Hayeto looked up at his chief. "Are we going to visit _him_ sir?"

Sarutobi struck a match and lit his pipe. He inhaled deeply before letting out a large smoke ring. "Yes."

xXx

The city was as always buzzing with activity. Cars drove by on the roads as well as people going to and from work. Sarutobi never liked the city. He was raised in the mountains his whole life and to him, the city was nothing more than a dirty noisy bee hive. He truly wondered how on earth people lived in such a place. Lucky for him he would not have to deal with it long as he and his driver pulled up near a small apartment complex.

Hayeto killed the engine and stepped out to open the door for his elderly master. Sarutobi stepped out of his old black Toyota, using his cane for support. He and his servant walked into the apartment without even buzzing the tenant they had planned to see. The guard at the front desk had let them in as he not only recognized them but he knew who they planned to visit. Even if they had buzzed, the tenant wouldn't have answered. He rarely did.

They took the elevator all the way to the top floor. They stepped out and walked towards the last door on the 9th floor; apartment number 99. Sarutobi couldn't help smirking. Every time he saw those numbers he would smile, knowing their meaning. He lifting his wrinkling hand and rapped at the door. No answer. He knocked again. This time he heard something. Music. He sighed.

"Hayeto" he said stepping back. The dark haired man nodded and pulled out a pair of senbons and began to pick the lock. After a few moments the lock made a metallic click allowing Hayeto to open the door for his chief. "Detroit Rock City" washed over him as he entered the small apartment. It was covered with dirty clothes, dirty magazines, dirty pizza boxes and dirty ice cream bowls.

At the small table was a young man with shoulder length spiky blond hair sitting with his legs on the tables and his foot tapped to the beat. Behind him was a turn table with countless records. The man was dressed in a red over coat with the sleeves rolled up and matching red pants with brown leather chaps and a belt buckle. Underneath he wore a black shirt with three straps with buckles that wrapped around him. He had his arms folded but his black leather knuckle gloves could be seen. (A/N: Dante's look in DMC4)

But what truly stood out above all his features, were the pointed red fox ears on his head and his five foot long red tail. Though the music was loud, his ears twitched to the sound of Sarutobi's footsteps. He sighed and lifted his tail to the turntable lifting the tone-arm.

"So what do want old man?" he asked, his eye's opening to reveal a pair of cold azure eyes. Sarutobi sighed and took a seat.

"When are you going to clean up this place Naruto?"

Naruto eyed him before he took a swig of sake, "When are you going to stop bothering me?" Sarutobi frowned, realizing that it was going to be one of _those _days. He reached into his robes and pulled out the folder he had been reading before he left for Naruto's apartment.

"I have your next assignment" he said. Suddenly he began to cough violently, covering his mouth with a cloth. Hayeto was quickly at his side while Naruto didn't move an inch.

"I see your health isn't getting any better" he said. The old village chief looked up at him.

"Well I doubt you will ever know how it feels. Only Buddha knows how long you'll live."

Naruto smirked while he brought his bottle to his lips; "True" he said then took a swig. "An assignment?" Sarutobi wiped his mouth clean and pocketed his cloth.

"Yes. I have two missions for you…" he began but then paused for a moment, "Before I debrief you, you're looking for your own place correct?"

"Ya so?"

"How much money have you saved for it?"

Naruto took a breath, "¥2,882,652." (a/n: $35 000)

Sarutobi blinked in surprised. Knowing how the boy managed his money, he was amazed he could even save enough money for a bowl of cheap ramen. "How much does the building cost?"

"¥4,120,300" he said. (a/n: $50 000)

"The mission I'm offering you pays ¥2,000,000." This got the blonds' attention quickly. With ¥2,000,000 he could buy the place he wanted and little extra to party.

"What about the second mission?"

Sarutobi smiled, "That pays three million." A rare but famous trickster grin spread across the young demons face.

"You got me old man. Where are those sons of bitches I need to kill?"

"One is in Boston, Massachusetts. The monster is a Black Dog. The other is a swamp monster in the deep south in Alabama."

"Sweet Home Alabama" sang Naruto remembering that American song. "What a sec. Both my missions are in the U.S?"

"That's right."

"You've never sent me outside the continent before" he said, giving the old man a look. "And what's the Amemasu doing in Uncle Sam?" (a/n: Amemasu is a giant whale/fish-like creature from Ainu folklore. It lives in Lake Mashu in Hokkaidō and capsizes boats, creates earthquakes and causes other disasters. Its habitat has been drained and its name was changed to "The Konsengen'ya Plain"). "He finally moved somewhere he could terrorize humans better?"

"No it's not him. In fact no one knows what it is" said Sarutobi, "Can you handle it?" Naruto grinned, he chugged the rest of his sake and threw the bottle in the air and slashed it with his claws. The bottle pieces fell perfect into place on the table.

"You really have to ask?"

Sarutobu smiled and pulled out a piece of laminated paper. "This is your ticket to America. You'll be landing at Logan International. Find your way to Back Bay and head to the John Hancock Tower. There will be a man in a black suit, red tie and a ring with a lion's head sitting at the outdoor tables. He is the man who hired you."

"And for our fishy friend?"

"There will be someone to pick you up at Montgomery" he said. "You'd better hurry, your plane leaves in half an hour."

"What about my weapons?" asked the blond, "Humans have become so touchy about them in airports."

The old chief stood up resting on his cane. "I don't think you'll have too much trouble. After all, weren't your exact words 'Humans see things in a way that makes them blind most of the time'?"

Naruto laughed and swung his legs off the table. He reached back and grabbed a black leather guitar case and swung in on his back. On his feet, Naruto revealed his height at 6 ft 5 inch, easily towering over Sarutobi and Hayeto. "Time to rock n' roll huh? See you old man." He walked past Sarutobi and his servant and walked down the stairs. He left his apartment complex and began to walk down the street.

He continued to walk for a while until he came across a small flower shop. He opened the door causing a small bell to ring alerting the clerk. "Oh hello Naruto-san!" she said

"Yo Hana" he said. He still wondered if that was her real name. "You have my order?"

"Right here" she said placing a bouquet of flowers on the counter. He tossed her a ¥500 coin and told her to keep the change. He took the flowers and headed back onto the street. He headed southward till he came to the steps of small monument.

"It's been a while hasn't it Takashi?" he said placing the flowers next to another one. "Looks like he stopped by too. Can't believe it's already been seven years." He stood there silent for a few moments. He looked at his watch. He had 20 minutes left. He grinned.

"Sorry Takashi but business beckons." He jumped on the roof of a nearby building and ran with inhuman speed. 20 minutes till his flight? He could make it there in 5.

xXx

The baggage lady as well as the other passengers gave Naruto a funny look. Why shouldn't they? Naruto always wore clothing that would be mistaken for a cosplayer. But they were the only clothes he had. He had hidden his demonic features but he still stood out. Why were humans so interested and afraid of things that were different? He ignored them as he placed his guitar case on the scale so it could be weighted.

'This should be good' he thought. The lady blinked in confusion as she saw the impossibly high number of kilos on the scale. After fiddling with the controls she called some guards to escort Naruto to a special scan to check his case. He threw his guitar over his shoulder and followed them. One of the guards asked him to place the guitar case on the conveyor belt so it could be scanned. But to the guard's confusion, the x-ray machine saw nothing but a regular guitar.

Believing Naurto may have tampered with something, he opened the case but found that there was in fact a guitar. The guard grasped the neck and lifted it but found it weighed no more than the average weight for an electric guitar. He then lifted the case itself and to his astonishment, was very light. He apologized to Naruto for the inconvenience and placed the guitar back in its case onto the conveyor belt to the cargo hold.

Naruto simply nodded and waited patiently for the boarding call but didn't hold back a smirk.

'Easy as can be' he thought, closing his eyes. After a while he heard his flight number and headed to the boarding and presented his ticket. He boarded the plane and located his seat but found a small boy in it gazing out the window with awe. A woman next to him, which he assumed was the boy's mother, was about to ask if her son could have the window seat when Naruto took the aisle seat.

The woman whispered thank you and asked her son to thank Naruto. The boy thanked him with a smile that Naruto returned with a small nod. What did he care about a window seat? Sure this was an incredible feat for the human race but it would take far more to impress a demon. Either way, Naruto needed his rest. He probably wouldn't get any until he completed both jobs. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. If all went well, he would get his new place by the end of the week.

xXx

Back Bay, Massachusetts

John Hancock Tower

12:37 pm local time

Though the sun was shining strongly over head, a nice cool breeze kept the locals in a cheery mood. However one man was sweating profusely and was checking his watch periodically. He loosened his tie and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief, his lion ring gleaming in the sunlight. He had arranged to meet this monster hunter at noon but as of yet he hadn't shown up. This man was his only hope. He never wanted to turn to such methods but the threat of the situation made him change his ideals.

He looked at his watch again. What was taking this hunter so long? Was he being stood up? He was willing to pay a great deal of money for his services. He looked at his glass and saw it was empty. He singled the waiter for a refill. He would wait 10 more minutes and then he would call this man for an explanation. However when he looked back in front of him, he was nearly scared out of his wits.

"Yo" said Naruto with a grin, his elbows on the table with his chin resting on his folded fingers.

"Y-You're late" said the man.

"It's a big place isn't it? Never been to America before."

"You speak English? You speak it very well. Not even the slightest hint of an accent."

"It's an easy language to learn" said the blond leaning back in his chair, crossing his ankle onto his knee. "Jack Daniel's on the rocks" he said to the waiter who had come to refill the man's glass.

When the waiter returned with their drinks, Naruto took a sip and rested his glass on the table. "So…mind giving me the full story?"

The man swallowed and cleared his throat. "Y-Yes. My name is father Michael MacArthur."

"You're a priest? You don't look like a holy man" said Naruto raising his glass.

"Priests own more clothing than the cloth of god child. But that's not what's important here" MacArthur said, "What is important is that you rid our church of that vile beast."

"A black dog is what I was told, explain everything to me."

The priest took a breath. "A few weeks ago, one of our priests spotted a black dog running in the church. At first he thought it was just a trick of the light but…it became a regular occurrence and then some of our brothers were attacked."

MacArthur paused for a moment to drink from his glass nearly draining it completely. "We've been able to cover it up, but we fear these attacks will become fatal. We don't possess the power to stop this foul beast so I beg of you. Can you rid us of this demonic creature?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. He then brought his whiskey to his lips and drank it all in one go before grabbing his guitar case and stood up.

"For 25 grand, I'll kill the dog and sing about it afterwards" he said. The old priest's face light up with joy and kissed Naruto's free hand.

"Bless you boy! Bless you! I shall escort you to our church" MacArthur said walking briskly to a white Cadillac. Naruto on the other hand was slightly sickened.

"Kitai oyaji (freaky old man)" muttered Naruto following the priest to the car.

xXx

It didn't take long for them to reach the church. It was a small gothic style chapel with century old oak trees towering over it. Naruto and MacArthur stepped out the car and walked up the stair to the tall church doors. MacArthur opened them revealing the beautiful architecture of the building with sunlight pouring into though the painted glass windows.

"So this is it eh?" said Naruto looking around.

"Yes. Magnificent isn't it?" asked the priest.

"Yeah…" said the demon, not really paying attention.

"May I ask how you will slay this monster?"

Naruto walked down the pews towards the altar, "Won't know till I met the competition" said Naruto. He placed his guitar case on the steps of the altar and sat down with his back to it. "Go and relax old man. I'll call ya when the job's done."

MacArthur nodded and reached into his suit producing a black cell phone. "My number is first on the speed dial. Good luck my son" he said and left the young hunter. Naruto grunted and he slipped the phone into his coat.

"This dog better show" Naruto said to himself, elbows resting on his knees and revealing his demonic features, "Cuz I hate waiting."

xXx

Several hours past and there was no sign of the black dog. Naruto was still sitting on the steps of the altar with his elbows on his knees. He was slouching slightly as the long wait had made him fall asleep. Suddenly, something was creeping in the shadows. Naruto's ears twitched and his nose wrinkled at the scent of sulfur. His right eye slowly opened. The beast was here.

The black dog slowly emerged from the shadows. Its eyes glowed orange and saliva dripped from its gaping jaws. Moon light shone through the painted glass but it did not gleam on the dog's black fur coat. It was massive standing at over 3 feet at the shoulders and was six feet long. A monstrous growl resonated from its throat as it crouched low as if staking its prey.

Naruto stood up, "So you're lookin' to play huh dog?" He reached into his coat with his right hand and pulled out a large black pistol with red strips that resembled that of a tiger. The Black Dog bolted at Naruto without warning. The blond aimed down the sights of his .45 and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit its mark right between the dog's eyes and continued through its body, hitting the stone wall of the church. Naruto jumped out of the way of the dog, kicking off a pillar and landed on his feet.

"Yup that's a Back Dog alright" he said turning to face the dog slowly and holstering his .45. "Fur doesn't gleam in the light, breath stinks of sulfur, paws make no sound and no physical attack can harm ya."

The bog growled in anger, wanting to know how he could have missed his prey. He prepared for another assault with an even great thirst for blood.

"Unfortunately, a Black Dog never had the misfortune to encounter a guy like me" said Naruto. The dog lunged into the air with a roar, jaws open. The young demon pulled off the leather glove on his right hand.

"I hate dogs" he said. His claws sharpened and he slashed the beast's face. It howled in pain and vanished into black smoke. "And that's all she wrote." He slipped his glove back on his retrieved the black cell phone from earlier and hit the speed dial. He waited a few moments before hearing the call connecting.

"The job's done" he said before Farther MacArthur could speak.

"Oh thank God! I can't express my gratitude in words!" said the priest overjoyed, "Now about your payment-"

"Have it wired to the man who signed me up for this job. He'll handle it" said Naruto cutting him off.

"I understand. Thank you so much and may God bless you and be with you."

Naruto hung up and tossed the cell phone on to the altar. "'May God bless me'?" echoed Naruto with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure I'm on God's hit list."

xXx

Naruto stepped out of the small plane at Montgomery and looked around for his ride. A sharp whistle caught his attention and saw a rather fat man with cowboy boots and hat leaning on an old green jeep.

"You the guy we hired to kill the swamp monster?" he asked in a southern accent.

"That's right."

"Ha! You do look like a jap" he said opening the door on the driver's side and got behind the wheel. "Throw yer guitar in the back and hop in."

Naruto followed suit and got into the jeep. The fat man started the vehicle an drove away from the airport. The further they drove away, the less they say of civilization. Cement sidewalks turned into grass, and paved roads turned to dusty trails. It won't be long before it all turned into the famous swamps of the Deep South.

"So…" said Naruto with his arm resting on the window, "Got anything on this over sized eel?"

"Heh! No one's lived long enough to tell the tale" the man said with a laugh, "They'll all in the belly of that thing."

"No survivors? Then we're do all the stories come from I wonder?" said Naruto with a smirk.

"I've seen it with ma two eyes" said the fat man. "Name's Horace Houston by the way. Me and ma brother Virgil was havin' us some late night fishing for cat fish when we saw somethin' big in th' water."

"You sure it wasn't a gator?" asked Naruto, lighting up a cigarette and offering one to Horace.

"No way pretty boy" he said taking the cigarette and turning the wheel at the fork. "I'm tellin' yea this thing was huuuge! There ain't no gator like that in this town."

"Che, sounds like this going to be fun."

Horace looked at him. "What I want to know is why there's only one of ya" he said, "You can't possible kill it yourself."

Naruto snorted, "No worries. I'm more than enough for this gig."

"We'll let's see you put your money where your mouth is" said the redneck pulling the jeep over and killing the engine. Naruto saw they were at the banks of the swamp which didn't look as intimidating as he imagined. At the edge of the bank was a dock with a 20 foot airboat attacked to it. "We'll take my airboat to last place we saw it."

"Sorry I hunt alone" said Naruto walking towards to swamp.

"Wait a minute pretty boy!" shouted Horace, "You better bring proof you killed that son' bitch or we ain't payin' ya!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll make sure to bring its head." With that, he disappeared into the swamp.

xXx

Though most of the swamp was under water, there was still enough ground forming little islands for miles. All Naruto had to do was use the large Cypress trees to get around. Some trees had roots so large and long they rose above the water making perfect stepping stones. The blond paused for a moment on a root and looked around.

"Now if I were an over grown cat fish where would I chill?" he asked himself. He had easily been searching for hours and sun was already setting. He crouched on the root to gaze into the water. "Fuck it's thicker than miso. Just how am I supposed to find this thing?" Some bubbles appeared from the water which caught his attention. He squinted at the water trying to make out something.

Suddenly something large burst from the water and aimed itself at Naruto who jumped out of the way onto a tree branch. The demon turned around to see a serpent like creature rising over 15 feet out of the water. It body was as thick as a sewer pipe as was covered in bluish-green scales. Its head had massive jaws with 4 rows of backward facing teeth; making sure that whatever prey got in its mouth would never get free. Catfish like whiskers dangled from the beast's snout, probably used to lure prey.

"Well aren't you something?" said Naruto. "Since you made the first move it's time for me to either call, check or bet." He pulled out his .45 and pointed at the swamp monster, "Raise ya 45."

The serpent roared and lunged at the blond. He leapt off the branch and drew another .45, identical to his first except had its colors reversed and fired away. The bullets penetrated the beasts hide but didn't seem to do any real damage. The serpent roared in anger and tried to bite Naruto but the demon once again dodged the attack.

When he landed on another branch, he looked down just in time to see the monster dive back into the algae covered water.

"Where do you think you're going? Bingo?" he asked. The water was beginning to churn, as if the beast was pacing, waiting for Naruto make the first move.

"Huh, alright then" he said with a smirk. "Yin and Yang…a great pair of pistols. For you however, looks like we're gonna need something with a bit more…bite." He holstered his .45s and unzipped the top of his guitar case that was still on his back. He reached into and drew out an enlarged claymore. The blade was twice as long and four times thicker than one made for a human wielder.

"I'll cut you up into sashimi." The beast burst from the water at Naruto, jaws open letting out a mighty roar. Naruto jumped into the air avoiding the attack and grabbed the hilt of his claymore with both hands.

"Jackpot!" he shouted swinging his down decapitating the serpent in one swing. The monster's body jerked and twisted as its head fell into the swamp.

"Shame. I expected more" he said with a smile.

xXx

The sun was already below the horizon and Horace was tapping his foot nervously. His friends had all turned up when they heard the monster hunter had gone in to kill the swamp monster. But so far, he hadn't returned.

"Just where is this huner Horace?" asked a redneck.

"He better not have chickened out!" shouted another. "I'll track 'im down feed 'im to the monster myself!"

"I'm with you Festus!"

The rednecks shouted and cheered, always ready for a lynching. However, their excitement was cut short when something large landing the trunk of their large 1993 Ford Diesel pickup. They spun around to see the bleeding head of the serpent with flies already starting to swarm. From the shadows of the swamp came Naruto with his sword in front of him with a large chunk of meat on it.

"Next time I'll cook the meat" he said taking a bite and letting his sword rest on his right shoulder. He walked up to the rednecks who were staring in both awe and fear. "Job's down hillbilly."

Horace stared for a few moments at the monster's head and back at Naruto. "R-Right. I-I guess you didn't need help like you said" he said stuttering. "I-I guess I should get yer money."

"Have it wired to the man signed me up for this gig. He'll take care of it."

"S-Sure pretty boy. Ah…want a lift to-"

"I'll walk" said the blond already heading out towards the airport, slowly disappearing in the fog. The rednecks stayed quiet for a few minutes, not moving an inch. That's when something dawned on Festus.

"Hey…ain't it like 20 miles to the airport?"

xXx

Naruto yawned as he fell into his new leather chair, kicking his feet up onto his desk.

"Man this is boring as hell" he said. He opened up a magazine and stared to read. Feeling a bit hungry, he was about to reach for the phone when it began to ring. He snorted and tossed away his mag. He slammed his heel on his desk knocking the phone into the air. He lifted his hand up to catch in and placed the receiver on his ear.

"Fox May Cry" he said.

* * *

So there it is. I hoped you liked it whether ur a DMC fan or not.


	2. This Fic Will Be Deleted

Hello my faithful readers. I have bad news. Due to FF's insane censorship plan most if not all my fics will be deleted. If you want to read my work follow me on Twitter to learn where I'll be reposting. I never thought things would get this bad. Let's hope we can pull through together.

/dragonofeastblu

-Nick, DragonoftheEastblue


End file.
